


Hey Jude

by Dark_and_night



Category: Brahms: The Boy II, The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, I spit in the Brahms: The Boy II's face and fix it up better, Jude is his child and no one can say otherwise, Other, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Fuck the Boy II. Everything about it but Jude, he was adorable.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. Too quiet. You stood in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed, refusing to move. You knew what was coming, because it happened every time things were just a little too quiet when you got home.

“Brahms Heelshire, Jude Heelshire, you come out here right now and don’t even think about doing what you’re planning on doing!” You called. Your back was to the refrigerator, because between Jude being child-sized and being able to fit into just about anywhere, and Brahms with his stupid trick walls, the only place you wouldn’t get jump-scared was against heavy appliances.

You had always thought that parents could be bad influences on their children, but Jude was a horrible influence on Brahms.

“Gotcha!” Jude shouted behind you, making you scream and whirl around to see Jude on top of the refrigerator.

“Gotcha!” Brahms shouted as he picked you up from behind, making you scream again as Brahms spun around, your confused self trapped in his arms.

The boys laughed as you shouted out obscenities, lightly slapping Brahms’ hands away so that he would put you down.

You turned to both of them, crossing your arms tightly. “I told you two to stop that!”

“You swore.” Jude teased, holding out his hands to Brahms. Brahms laughed, tucking his hands under Jude’s armpits and carefully pulling him off of the fridge.

“Never get on top of the fridge again Jude, it’s dangerous!” You scolded.

Jude smiled as Brahms set him safely on the ground. “But I’m okay, see?”

“I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about the fridge.” You teased, pinching his nose.

Jude laughed, swatting your hand away from his nose and hugging you, looking up at you with his big eyes that made it impossible for you to stay mad at him. Brahms joined in on the hug, giving you the exact same puppy-dog eyes as Jude.

You rolled your eyes, pinching Brahms’ ear. “You’re lucky you’re cute. And you’re lucky Jude got your good looks, because I would be furious right now otherwise.”

Brahms pressed his mask against your cheek in his version of a kiss. “I love you.” You could practically hear his grin as he spoke. Brahms knew he could get away with just about anything.

“Well.” You gently pushed the two of them away. “As punishment, the both of you are going to put the groceries away. They’re still in the car, and I’m not lifting a finger to help.”

Jude groaned, but Brahms chuckled.

“Fair enough.” Brahms said, kneeling down to look at Jude. “Think of it like a workout.”

“But I hate PE class.” Jude replied.

Brahms leaned closer to Jude as if he was telling him an important secret, but he spoke loud enough so you could hear as well. “The stronger you get, the more places you can hide to scare people.”

Jude broke out into a wide grin before hurrying out to the car.

Brahms laughed while you shook your head, smiling.

“I swear I’m raising two children.” You held out your hand to Brahms, helping him up off the floor.

Brahms pulled you into a hug, lifting up his mask and placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You smiled against him, and Brahms slowly ran his hands up and down your back, a silent apology for scaring you earlier. Not that you had really been mad. You loved seeing the two of them play like that.

He pulled back from your lips, a smile on his face. “Maybe we should have two kids.”

You laughed in surprise, pulling his mask all the way off him so you could actually read his expression. “Are you serious?”

Brahms nodded, smiling as he nuzzled his forehead against yours. “Why not? Jude would make a great older brother.”

You kissed his nose, smiling at him. “You really are serious, aren’t you?”

“Very serious.” Brahms kissed your cheek, taking his mask back and slipping it on. “Think about it?”

“I’m sure I’ll be thinking about this all day, now.” You chuckled.

Brahms squeezed your hand one last time before walking out to the car to help Jude with the groceries.

You leaned on the doorframe, watching them, a warm feeling spreading in your chest as you watched your two favorite guys somehow find a way to goof off while carrying grocery bags.

This is perfect. You thought to yourself, laughing at them as they ran past you into the house, apparently now racing each other to see who could bring in the most bags the fastest.

Jude won, as Brahms had made the fatal mistake to stop in the middle of the race to give you another kiss.


	2. Friends

Jude was playing in the backyard with a friend from class. The sight warmed your heart. Jude had always been a little awkward, like his dad, but you knew he was a special boy who would really shine if he had the chance. His friend was a little on the odd side too, from what you could see. Their jacket was completely covered in Tim Burton characters, and their hair was dyed about three different colors. But, they seemed to get along really well with Jude. 

And besides, considering the man you had fallen in love with, how could you possibly judge a child who was just trying to figure themselves out?

Speaking of the father of your child, Brahms had been nowhere to be seen when Jude introduced his new friend to you. You had promised them snacks and handed them your old badminton set, sending them out into the backyard.

You could watch them easily enough from the kitchen window, making sure that they stayed out of trouble as you made them fresh lemonade. As you stirred the sugary concoction, your husband hugged you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. He could no longer surprise you when he came out of nowhere, you were too used to his and Jude’s new habit of trying to scare you for real.

“Jude’s friend seems nice.” Brahms murmured, watching the two of them disregard the badminton sets and start playing tag instead. 

You smiled and nodded. “I’m sure you could have introduced yourself.”

“I didn’t want to scare the poor kid off.” Brahms said softly, running his hands over your shoulders. “I know Jude was cursed with my social ease.”

Giggling, you turned your head to give him a peck on the cheek. “Jude isn’t ashamed of you, Brahmsy. And neither am I.”

Brahms hugged you to his chest, nuzzling his face in your hair. For a minute, there was nothing but the warmth of him on your back, and the sound of your child laughing outside. The sunlight filtered through the kitchen window, warming your hands as you stirred the lemonade.

“Do you ever think about his future?” You asked, tilting your head back to nuzzle it into Brahms’ face. 

Brahms chuckled, moving his face away from your hair and looking outside. “I think he’ll have a great future, no matter what. I lost twenty years, and I still managed to have an amazing life after I got my freedom back.”

You smiled, a twinge of sadness pulling at your heart at the mention of Brahms’ lost twenty years. You were happy that he didn’t seem to have any regrets, but you wished that his life had been overall better. “Why don’t we plan his whole life right now?”

“I’ll humor you.” Brahms said. He began gently swaying you side to side as he waited for you to speak.

“Jude will graduate high school, then college, all the way up to his master’s degree. He’ll fall in love and get married, and we’ll have a whole bunch of grandkids. Jude will be successful, and make a lot of money.” You felt Brahms’ confusion from behind you as you wrapped up your very fake vision for Jude. “Or.”

“Or?” Brahms asked.

“Jude will go off to live his own life, and he’ll do whatever makes him happy. Even if it’s something we don’t understand, we’ll support him. When he needs somewhere to go when things get hard, he’ll always think to come to us, because we will always be a safe place for him in this big scary world. He’ll do whatever the hell he wants, and we will never try to convince him that he needs to live a normal life to be happy.” You said.

Brahms smiled from behind his mask. “I like the second option.”

“I like it too.” You finished up the lemonade, pouring it into two glasses. You set them on a tray, picking it up and turning to Brahms. “Are you sure you don’t want to meet Jude’s friend?”

Brahms shook his head. “I’ll ask him if he wants me to next time.”

You kissed his cheek. “Okay, Brahmsy. I love you.”

Brahms nuzzles his forehead on yours. “I love you too.”

You gave him one last smile before walking outside, smiling more as you watched Jude enjoying his time playing with his friend.


End file.
